


Our Love's An Asylum - Brownham Fanvid

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Fanvids, M/M, Prison, Season 2, gayhawks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: This was my first Brownham fanvid, way back when.  The song just seemed perfect for the scenes and situation





	Our Love's An Asylum - Brownham Fanvid




End file.
